Orange Princess
by iiStardust
Summary: Isolation: People who live in isolation are completely cut off from the rest of the world. Everyone forgets Princess Daisy's Birthday which causes her to become depressed. hopefully this One-shot will make you think twice before using the word "Peach Clone"


**_jHey guys this is my first story or should I say one-shot called_ _"Orange Princess" I felt like_** ** _writing about a special tomboy and my favorite Mario character Princess Daisy._** ** _I promise for as long as I love Mario I will never forget you Daisy._**

* * *

 ** _Orange Princess_**

* * *

Tears trickled down a certain Princess's face as she looked over at the horizon line separating the sun from her lands. Today was her 26th birthday. Except everyone forgot. Usually Daisy wouldn't mind if anyone forgot her birthday. But there has been something ripping her heart apart for awhile now.

 ** _"Isolation"_**

The act of setting something apart from others. And it was all because of the attention the Watcher of The Stars has been receiving. While Daisy does not hate her, but has grown a small dislike and jealousy towards her. How could she not? She has been hanging around her best friend, Peach. Taking positions Daisy felt like she deserved, And is always with her special one.

Daisy sat up as she wiped tears from her eyes.

"Why am I crying.. T-tomboys aren't suppose to cry..." She began but was unable to finish due to loud sobs

It was bad enough dealing with all the hate she has been getting recently. Or the 5 or more hate letter's she'd get in the mail everyday.

On her last birthday Luigi threw her a surprise party. which was one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for her. Peach even gave her a tour of Smash Manor.

"One day I want to fight in here, battle against Mega Man and Pac Man..." Daisy had thought in her head as Peach gave her the tour.

But this time, Peach nor Luigi had did anything. Probably because of an event that had took place last week.

 *** _Flash Back*_**

 **It was another one of Mario's famous parties and everyone was gather in Peach's castle. Princess Daisy was sitting alone at a table as she watched everyone mingle.**

 **" _Maybe ill go see what Luigi is doing"_ Daisy thought in her head as she stood up looking for Luigi**

 **Luigi was a green clad clumsy plumber. He was one of Daisy's best friends and also her 'special one" he always knew how to make Daisy laugh when she was down. They would usually hangout and play some sports but Daisy hasn't heard from him in a while.**

 **"Were is he?" Daisy thought as she searched for him. she finally found him chatting with the Watcher of The Stars. Daisy had seen the two together plenty of times. She'd sometimes get jealous and tried to let it go but this made Daisy _Very upset. He had chosen to talk to her over the Orange Princess. She decided to see what they were talking about. She tapped him on his shoulder an he turned around._**

 ** _"Hi-a Daisy" he greeted her._**

 ** _"Hey Luigi" she smiled as she greeted him back "Hello" Daisy waved at Rosalina. Rosalina only gave a small wave back and had a disappointed look on her face._**

 ** _"So what's-a up?" He questioned her staring into her blue eyes._**

 ** _"I was wondering if you'd like to chat or something" She smiled gracefully._**

 ** _"Now's probably not a good-a time Daisy." Luigi said. "Rosalina had-a something important to tell me."_**

 **That made Daisy frown. What was it that was so important?**

 ** _"Of course she does" Daisy_** **murmured** ** _sounding more then irritated._**

 _ **"Excuse me?" Luigi said surprised Daisy said something like that**_

 ** _"You heard me.. Its always something Rosalina has to tell you. Its always her before me even thought I haven't seen you in like forever!" Daisy snapped._**

 ** _"Daisy What's-a you problem!?" Luigi questioned her everyone turning to look at the scene._**

 ** _"She's my problem!" Daisy practically yelled pointing a finger at the Cosmic Queen._**

 ** _"Daisy! That is no way to treat a guest!" Peach joined in going to Rosalina's side._**

 ** _"Well that was no way to treat a Friend! you've known me longer then her!" Daisy argues_**

 ** _"That's no excuse! Daisy... as much as I hate to do this I'm going have to ask you to leave..." Peach struggled to say as she put a hand on Rosalina's Shoulder. The crowd gasped._**

 ** _Tears sprang to Daisy's eyes surprising everyone since Daisy Never Cries._**

 ** _"FINE!' Daisy yells crying "WHY IS SHE SO IMPORTANT TO YOU GUYS ALL OF A SUDDEN? DONT I MATTER?" Daisy cries as she storms out._**

 ** _"Daisy!" Peach yells automatically feeling guilty._**

 ** _* Flashback over *_**

Daisy started crying as she thought about that day.

"Princess you have a visitor" A maid knocked on the door.

"Okay!" she replied back trying not to sound upset.

she headed down stairs and was surprised to see a certain someone sitting down.

"Peach?" Daisy asked surprised

Peach had a cake in her hands that had orange frosting and birthday candles that said 26 on them. she sat the cake down as she ran up to hug Daisy

"Oh Daisy! I'm so sorry. I felt bad I didn't know what had gotten into me that day." she started sobbing "Will you ever forgive me? I baked you a birthday cake"

"I already have." Daisy replied hugging Peach back. Peach had let go and stared at the Orange Princess. "And Happy Birthday!" Peach replied smiling.

"Thanks" Daisy smiled as she sniffed.

"You haven't been crying, have you?" Peach asked with a look of concern.

"Maybe a little..." Daisy replied tears soon starting falling down her cheeks again.

"Don't." Peach said as she grabbed Daisy by her shoulders "I might not always be there Daisy but I just want you to know that I love you (as a friend) and I care about you. I may not always show it but hey, you were my best friend way before I even meet Rosalina." Peach Smiled

"Thank you Peach, Thank you so much"

* * *

"Make a wish" Peach said as she stood above Daisy. Daisy was sitting in a chair facing the cake peach had make her.

"I wish for a better future" Daisy thought as she blew out her candles.

* * *

 _ **WOW I know this isn't much but im pretty proud of myself. This story was inspired by the story Release by Flying Chariot and anther story I forgot the name of. And remember to think twice before you type "Peach Clone" Hope you enjoyed and have a nice day :)**_

 _ **\- DarxkParadise**_


End file.
